Whatever The Future Brings
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Siempre habías reflexionado en la futura batalla, hasta un día antes en el que simplemente te dejaste llevar. Regalo de Navidad para Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esto que es más PWP que nada es todo mío. **

**Claim: Jared/Paul**

**Summary:** _Siempre habías reflexionado en la futura batalla, hasta un día antes en el que simplemente te dejaste llevar._

**Para: Hizz, feliz Navidad chica ;)**

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

Sientes la tensión creciendo entre ustedes, las palabras que Jacob ha dicho a Sam siguen flotando en el ambiente y de pronto todo parece haberse llenado de estática, repentinamente todos se encuentran entre nerviosos y expectantes. Se acaban de enterar que sobre las cabezas de los Cullen, por extensión las de ustedes, pende una visita que podría matarlos a todos y es tan inminente como el sonido de un reloj de tik-tak.

- ¿Nervioso? - pregunta Paul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras vigilan el horizonte de La Push, en una de tantas misiones de patrullaje.

- Por supuesto que no - respondes sin volverte para verlo, entrecerrando los ojos ante el aullido que se escucha de fondo y que no puede ser otra cosa que la manada de Jacob.

Irónico porque antaño solían ser una sola manada, un equipo, ahora son ellos y ustedes.

Antes has discutido con Sam sobre lo que harán los Cullen al llevar vampiros que testifiquen a su favor - como si un testimonio bastara, pero bueno, hay que aferrarse a lo que se pueda - y los efectos que ello tendrá sobre la reserva, sobre todos los Quileutes que se verán afectados y arrastrados a esto, no es que sea malo, pero no era necesario que ocurriera de esa forma, no cuando todos estaban por ir al matadero.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios y por el rabillo del ojo ves como Paul dibuja otra sonrisilla burlona.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiada actividad anoche? - pregunta - ¿Ya no resistes las desveladas?

- Cállate - respondes y ruedas los ojos. Luego te dejas caer sobre el césped - ¿qué no deberías estar en lo de Rachel?

- He estado, en la mañana - contesta y toma una piedra para arrojarla lejos - está muerta de la preocupación - repite tu gesto de rodar los ojos - como si esas sanguijuelas pudieran hacernos algo.

- No sé si puedan ni me interesa, Kim ha reaccionado exactamente igual. Según lo que le han dicho a Jacob tienen buenos luchadores.

- ¿Y? Nosotros no somos exactamente blanditos. Esos chupasangre no tienen la más remota idea de la que les espera.

Eso es lo que le escuchas decir cada día, porque él esta rebosante de confianza y porque aunque no lo estuviera la emoción de la batalla le hace reaccionar así, tú participas en esa misma emoción pero no puedes evitar contemplar ambas posibilidades, si la batalla se desborda y mueren... confías en ustedes pero es difícil contener a los más jóvenes que se dejan guiar por el mero instinto. Paul no es exactamente nuevo en esto, pero es como ellos, igual de impulsivo, igual de agresivo.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que cambian a medida que se acerca el 'gran día' más tensión, por supuesto, todos están ansiosos pero ya nadie se atreve a bromear en voz alta, ya son demasiados. En tu caso es igual pero ahora hay algo distinto, en un segundo estás mirando a Paul y al siguiente no estás muy seguro de quien fue el que tumbó a quien en el césped mojado.

No es un beso, porque no lo es, eso es un choque de bocas y una batalla de lenguas pero no es un beso, porque joder, los besos son para una chica y ustedes no lo son. Paul jamás aceptara que ese intercambio de saliva y gruñidos y lenguas rozándose y dientes chocando sea un beso. Así como tampoco aceptara que le preocupa la batalla porque no está en su Naturaleza admitir algo así, pero no importa, ahora no importa.

Su mano se cierra sobre tu entrepierna y siseas una maldición en algo que definitivamente no suena a español, roza, toca, frota, estás a punto de correrte ahí mismo porque joder, él sabe exactamente que botones oprimir para dejar claro que eres suyo, al menos, cuando de follar se trata. Claro, han hecho esto desde antes de que la vida comenzara a volverse complicada con todo el asunto de las imprimaciones y aún ahora no importa, no es amor, el amor es cursi, rídiculo y no pega entre ustedes, un 'te quiero' no funciona entre ustedes.

- No te atrevas a correrte - funciona riéndose en tu oído, antes de comenzar a mordisquearlo.

- No te atrevas a... - dejas la amenaza en el aire porque un apretón fuerte y un mordisco en el hombro te hacen volver a deshacerte en maldiciones, arañas su espalda como respuesta.

La ropa está perdida alrededor de ustedes, para lo que importa, sólo les interesa el momento, ahí y ahora, manos recorriendo - arañando - la piel del otro. Miembros entrelazados y el continuo roce, fricción, deliciosa fricción que corre entre ustedes como una jodida corriente eléctrica. Palabras que no significan nada porque en realidad son sólo un conjunto de gemidos, gruñidos, maldiciones y palabras en dialecto local. Si mañana han de morir, que así sea, esto no lo cambiarías ni por una vida el doble de larga.

Las palabras inconexas se vuelven más y más frecuentes a medida que las embestidas cobran mayor fuerza. Sabes que estás muy muy cerca de correrte y mierda, vaya si lo vas a disfrutar, ahora es como si todo en tu interior fuese a explotar, sabes que te vas a correr en su mano, lo sabes y te importa un soberano comino. Lo sientes, también Paul está cerca y cuando ocurre lo que gritan comienza a asemejarse de forma sorprendente a un aullido lobuno aún y cuando ninguno ha entrado en fase.

Pasada la increíble sensación post orgásmica se quedan tumbados, intercambiando una mirada cómplice, la que siempre ha existido entre ustedes.

El sueño comienza a invadirte y antes de dejarte llevar piensas que, por una vez, no te importa lo que venga para ustedes, ni la batalla, ni nada.


End file.
